


Comfort

by TransPanda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransPanda/pseuds/TransPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person No. 1 likes to randomly scoop up Person No. 2 and kiss them on the forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot, because that seems to be the only thing I can write >.

Clarke was sat in one of the chairs of the medical area of Arkadia. She had come to help her mother, but had found the area empty except for the few patients resting. Clarke observed the room around her, her eyes heavy and her heart tired.

 

It had taken her months to return to what had once been Camp Jaha. Seeing all of the people, the people that had only been alive because of what she’d done, was both painful and liberating. She did what she had to for a reason, and her people were thriving because of it.

 

And yet, as she looked around at the surprisingly sparse amount of people in the numerous beds, the weight of what Clarke had done had decided to rear its ugly head again, reminding her of why exactly she should hate herself.

 

She heaved a heavy sigh, lurching forward to rest her elbows against her knees. She covered her forehead with her hand and rubbed the line between her brow worriedly.

 

She was startled slightly from her inner turmoil when she felt a soft hand rest against her shoulder. She looked up to see a worried Lexa looking down at her. The commander’s jawline was striking as always, and her deep depth of forest filled eyes were studying her with concern.

 

Clarke breathed out contently when she saw her, leaning against the strong body she’d become used to. Lexa brought her hand up to soothingly run through her hair.

 

They were silent as Lexa’s strong, agile hands threaded through blonde strands. Clarke let out a satisfied hum as Lexa moved in front of her. Lexa lifted her up carefully and moved so she was sat on the chair, Clarke in her lap. Clarke nuzzled against her neck, wrapping her arms around her. Lexa placed a careful kiss on her forehead. 

 

They were silent for a few long, comfortable moments, the only sound those of the creaking metal establishment and the somewhat tattered breathing of the patients around them. Carefully, Lexa asked, “Are you okay?”

 

Clarke took a moment to answer, breathing in the smell of her partner. She smelled of pine and sunflowers, her hair in intricate braids and her stature secure. Clarke loved her, that was clear to her now, and she couldn’t have been more grateful to have her in her life.

 

“I think I am now,” she whispered eventually. Lexa nodded slightly, bringing her impossibly closer into her strong embrace and pressing another comforting kiss to the top of her head.

 

Clarke smiled and snuggled further into the embrace, taking a deep, content breath. Lexa never failed to soothe her fears, and as she felt the warmth of being in love envelope her body, she only hoped that somehow, some way, she could return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found here: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/137636989161/person-no-1-likes-to-randomly-scoop-up-person-no


End file.
